


Postre

by SyrusZuviel



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, La mente misteriosa de Jaejoong, M/M, Pre-separación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrusZuviel/pseuds/SyrusZuviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Dejé el postre enfriando en la cocina, ¿crees que se lo haya comido?<br/>Yunho abrió los ojos y levantó  la cabeza para poder mirar bien al rubio.<br/>—… ¿Qué?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postre

— Dejé el postre enfriando en la cocina, ¿crees que se lo haya comido?

Yunho abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para poder mirar bien al rubio. 

—… ¿Qué?

— El postre para mañana, Yunho. 

— Ya sé que es el postre para mañana. ¿Estabas pensando en Changmin ahora?

Jaejoong lo miró un par de segundos y sonrió. Estaban ambos desnudos bajos las mantas de la cama y Jaejoong, debajo de Yunho, acariciaba suavemente su ahora largo cabello. 

— ¿Cómo sabes que es Changmin?

— ¿Quién más se comería un postre caliente?

Ahora Jaejoong reía. 

— Claro que no. Sólo… pensaba. 

— En Changmin. 

El rubio hizo una mueca de desaprobación, mientras su sonrisa desaparecía poco a poco. 

— No hagas eso, no te pongas paranoico ahora. No sabemos cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad como esta. Mañana tenemos libre, los otros nos dieron un tiempo solos… Hagámoslo valer. 

Levantó la cabeza y plantó un sonoro beso en los labios de Yunho. No lo tranquilizó, por cierto, pero al menos lo hizo sonreír. 

— Lo sé.

Yunho se acomodó un poco, ayudándose de sus antebrazos, para hacer más accesible los labios de Jaejoong. Lo besó de vuelta.

— Es sólo que… Sabes que no me gusta que divagues así cuando tenemos sexo.

— Lo siento…

— Siento que te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo. Que… no sé. A lo mejor estás contando los segundos para terminar con esto.

Jaejoong negaba con la cabeza constantemente mientras Yunho hablaba. Seguía acariciando su pelo, arrastrando la yema de sus dedos delicadamente, desde la sien hacia atrás. Con la otra mano dibujaba pequeños círculos en el nacimiento de la espalda. 

— Sólo cuento segundos cuando no puedo tocarte. 

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento. 

— A veces me pregunto si realmente sabes cuánto te extraño.— suspiró — Me gustaría estar así siempre. 

Yunho se acercó nuevamente a Jaejoong, rosando su nariz por sus mejillas, su boca. Sólo para sentir el calor de su aliento y el olor de su piel. 

— También yo. 

Siguió su camino a través de la mandíbula, el cuello y la clavícula, y solo entonces comenzó a depositar suaves besos por todo el pecho de Jaejoong, sin prisa. Podía sentir a Jaejoong relajarse entre sus brazos, sus costillas abriendo espacio para todo el aire que necesitara cuando los besos llegaron hasta su abdomen. Yunho se ocupó de repasar todo el contorno del torso de su novio con sus enormes manos, bajando lentamente, hasta que un leve rose en un punto específico de sus costillas, hizo a Jaejoong reaccionar con un leve espasmo y una risa contenida entre sus dientes.

Y ya que el momento había muerto, Yunho volvió a subir sus manos y cuerpo por el torso de Jaejoong, mucho más rápido de lo que bajó, para atrapar sus labios en un largo y lujurioso beso. Joongie estaba muy complacido. Eso se podía leer en su rostro. 

— No más distracciones.

Dura sentencia después de un beso. 

— No más distracciones. — concordó el rubio. 

Sin embargo, aún seguía ese tema que le incomodaba a Yunho. ¿Cómo había pasado Jaejoong de “estoy teniendo sexo con mi novio” a “no quiero que Changmin se coma el postre”? La verdad es que, por mucho que se jactara de lo bien que lo conocía, a veces no tenía absoluta idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre. El tema del postre sería otro caso sin resolver en el enorme archivador de La Línea de Pensamiento de Jaejoong. Tal vez se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en estos juegos previos, por eso su novio divagaba. Seguramente era así. 

Esta vez Jaejoong fue por la acción, con un besó más pasional, con manos más impacientes moviéndose por el cabello, la espalda, los glúteos y las piernas de Yunho. Por lo visto, sus conclusiones no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad y Jaejoong sí quería algo más intenso. Claramente estaba funcionando, en todo caso. Ahora sí estaban más encaminados a una real noche de sexo. 

Jaejoong aprovechó su enérgica oportunidad para cambiar posiciones, quedando él sobre Yunho. Eso sí, no apartó ni un segundo sus labios de los del otro, como si quisiera comérselo vivo. Yunho, por otra parte, se sentía más cómodo ahora, o más que eso, satisfecho. Ahora tenía toda la atención de Jaejoong, ahora sí podría disfrutar a concho esta maravillosa oportunidad. 

Pero entonces lo vio. 

En el techo, se reflejaba la luz vívida de la ciudad, con algunos matices leves, fruto del movimiento de los autos, de las personal y los árboles. Éstos últimos en particular, mezclaban sus sombras en una perspectiva extraña, dejando ver en el techo donde se proyectaba una extraña pero clara figura de reno. 

Yunho explotó en carcajadas, unas estridentes e interminables carcajadas, y esa noche no tuvo sexo.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño fic que escribí hace poco, pero que pensé hace bastante.  
> Me encanta cómo funciona la cabeza de Jaejoong, es fascinante.


End file.
